Broken
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd and Victor work together to take care of Marty after she is rescued from Irene's compound.
1. Chapter 1

*Information*

Todd stared across the interrogation table at the woman he hated most in this world, his mother. "Where is she? What have you done with her? Come on Irene, John told me that I was the only one that you would talk to about where you stashed Marty. I'm here, so spill."

Irene crossed her legs while she debated her next move. Marty had come in handy in forcing Patrick to talk and she certainly wouldn't be able to carry on with her experiments from behind bars.

"Get me a pen and paper," Irene yelled at the guards.

Irene wrote two addresses on a piece of paper. If she was going to give Todd Marty's location, she might as well make it into a game.

"What the hell is this?"

"Marty is at one of those locations. She was alive the last time I saw her, but just barely. Guess wrong, and Marty could die before you find her."

"You're an evil bitch, I hope you rot in hell," Todd said as he walked away.

XOXOXO

*Discovery*

"I've got the location," Todd told John Mcbain as he handed the note to him.

"You did good Manning, I'll let you know what we find out."

"There's no fucking way I'm sitting home. I'm going to help Marty and there's nothing that you can do to stop me," Todd shouted.

John thought about arresting Todd so he would stay out of there way, but he honestly thought that they would have a better chance of finding Marty with his help.

"Okay, Manning, you can help. We're going to divide in two teams since we have two locations."

"Sounds like a plan," Todd stated.

Todd drove to his location. Marty was here he could sense her presence. He followed his instincts to a cellar that was on the property. He shouted her name but there was no response. There was a chain lock on the cellar door. Todd and the policeman broke open the door. Todd climbed into the dark cellar first.

His heart broke as he saw Marty cowering in the corner. Her clothes were ripped and covered with blood stains. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the glaring sunlight.

Todd approached her very slowly.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll be good," Marty stated as her voice quivered with fear.

XOXOXO

*Prison*

Marty sat in the cellar waiting for the punishment that would eventually come her way. As bad as Irene's punishments were, they were a thousand times better than the isolation. She had lost count on how many days she had been alone in that god forsaken cellar. She heard noises above her and braced herself for the glaring light that would soon assault her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll be good," Marty said as she squinted her eyes to the harsh sunlight.

"I would never hurt you again," Marty heard a familiar voice say.

"Todd, is that you?" Marty asked as his face finally came into focus.

"It's me Marty, let's get you out of here," he said as he offered his hand to help her off the ground.

Marty's legs were shaking too bad that she wasn't able to support herself. Todd caught her in his arms as she started to fall.

"Marty, is it okay if I carry you out of here?" Todd asked.

"It's okay," Marty said.

Todd slowly and cautiously picked Marty up in his arms. Marty laid her head on his chest as he carried her out of the room that had been her prison for so long.

XoXOXO

*Diagnosis*

Todd paced around the waiting room waiting for the doctor to finish examining Marty. He wanted to stay with her, but the doctor insisted that he leave so they could collect the needed evidence of the abuse that Marty had suffered.

Todd pounced on the doctor when he saw him leaving Marty's room.

"How is she doing."

"Physically, she'll recover in time, but emotionally...I just don't know," the doctor said as he shook his head and walked away.

Todd took a deep breath and then entered Marty's room.

"Hey Marty, the doctor says that you're going to be just fine," Todd said as he sat by his side.

"There's something that I have to tell you. The doctor gave me a diagnosis that's going to change everything," Marty stated as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You can tell me anything," Todd said as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I'm pregnant with twins. What am I going to do?" Marty asked as she continued to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

*Fatherhood*

Todd clenched his fists. Marty was pregnant which means somebody violated her. "Were you raped?" Todd asked hating how the vile, disgusting word felt coming out of his mouth.

"Not exactly, but I feel like I was just the same," Marty whispered.

"What happened to you Marty? Do you know who the father is?" Todd asked. He was determined to find him and make him pay with his life for ever touching her.

"I have a good idea."

"Who is it? Todd asked.

"The father is either you or Victor."

"What? I can't speak for Victor, but you and I haven't been together since, well since -"

"The night you raped me," Marty interrupted. "Yeah I know."

"So how could I be a possibility?"

"I don't know much. I only know what Irene told me. Apparently when she was holding you prisoner, before Victor took your place, she obtained a semen sample from you and your brother. She kept it frozen until recently when she forced me to become artificially inseminated with the sample that she obtained from you and your brother."

"Why would she do that."

"I don't know. She told me that I was the perfect woman to be the mother of the next generation of Manning's. Whatever that means."

"So I could be the father?"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know," Marty responded.

Todd always wanted a kid with Marty, but not like this, not when the idea of carrying his child was so upsetting to Marty.

XOXOXO

*Trust*

"Marty, I know you probably won't like the idea, but it's the only way that I can make sure that you and the babies are safe. I don't know if my mom has other rouge operatives working for her so I think it would be best if you moved in with me," Todd stated.

"Okay, that's a good idea."

"What?"Todd asked taken aback. He thought that he would have to work a little bit harder to convince her to move in with him.

"I said that I want to move in with you. I don't really want to be alone right now and you're probably one of the only people that I trust to keep me safe. I know that you would do anything to protect me and your kids."

"When can I take you home? " Todd asked as he tried to keep his excitement from showing. Marty was giving him the chance to take care of her and that's all he ever wanted.

"The doctor says that I can leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll be by to pick you up then," Todd said as he begun to head out.

"Don't go. Could you stay with me at least until I fall asleep?"

Marty's voice betrayed how vulnerable and broken she really was. Her pleas for him to stay brought back memories from one of the nights he regretted most. "I'll stay as long as you want me to," Todd said as he sat back down in the chair. He talked to Marty about everything that had been going on in Llanview since she was gone and eventually she fell asleep. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he vowed to never let anybody hurt her again.

XOXOXO

*Home*

Marty woke up in the hospital and realized Todd had spent the night when she saw him sleeping in the chair beside her. Her feelings for this man had changed so much since he rescued her. There had been a time when she hated him and would never have considered living with him and now that hatred was all but gone. She was grateful to him for getting her out of that hell and somehow he became the only person that she felt comfortable and safe around.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Todd asked as he woke up and saw her staring at him.

"Awhile."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I am." Marty responded.

Marty signed the discharge papers and then she went home with Todd.

Todd showed her around his property. "You'll be sleeping in the bedroom next to mine so that I can be close by in case you need anything."

Marty's bedroom had a huge queen size bed with it's own extravagant bathroom. She noticed that the closet had been stocked with a whole new wardrobe.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

"No, I'm tired. Would you mind sitting with me until I fall asleep again?"

"No," Todd said as he pulled up a chair and got comfortable while Marty got into bed.

"Thanks, Todd."

"Don't worry about it," Todd said. He was glad that things had changed between them since he rescued her. He never thought that she would ever agree to live with him after all the pain that he caused, but she did and he seemed to be the only person who could give her comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

*Scars*

Todd brought up the lunch tray in his hands. He opened up Marty's bedroom and saw how much damage his mother had inflicted on her. She was in the process of changing into fresh clothes after having a shower. Todd stared at her bare back which was covered with deep scars that could only be caused by a bow whip.

"Sorry, I should have knocked," Todd said as Marty turned around and saw him standing there.

Marty finished pulling her shirt down. "It's okay," she said fighting the fresh tears that had come to her eyes. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her disfiguring scars, especially Todd. She wanted to be seen as beautiful, but now all he would see when he looked at her was the scars that his mother left behind and for some reason that bothered her more than it probably should.

Todd set the tray down on her bed. He clenched his fists into tight balls as he tried to control his anger and disgust about the situation.

"What did Irene do to you?" Todd asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. Marty had enough to deal with, and he didn't want her to see him have a meltdown. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to give Marty the chance to talk about it. He wanted to let her know that she could confide in him."

"Irene's guards would whip me while Patrick watched until they broke him and he told them everything that they wanted to hear. Poor Patrick can you imagine how hard that was on him?"

"Patrick? I could care less about how Patrick felt? I only care about how my mother's actions affected you."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It's done and over with, let's change the subject. What did you bring me for lunch?"

"I brought us some sandwiches," Todd said as he handed her a slice. Todd didn't know how, but he would help her recover from the scars that Irene left behind.

XOXOXO

*Nightmare*

Todd woke up in a sweat to the sound of Marty's piercing screams. He jumped off his bed and ran into the next room. Marty was still asleep, but she was thrashing around in her bed as she screamed for Patrick. Todd went to Marty's side and gently tried to wake her up. She sat up beating on his chest as her eyes fluttered open and she adjusted to reality.

"It's okay Marty, it's just a nightmare. You're safe with me."

Todd held her in his arms as he stroked her hair while her breathing slowed down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory. After Patrick told Irene what she wanted to hear, she pointed the gun at me and told me to get on my knees by Patrick. She told me that she only had use for one of us and then she shot Patrick. She killed him and there was nothing that I could do. I'm the reason that he's dead," Marty said in-between hysterical sobs.

"That's not true. I'm sorry that you lost Patrick, but it wasn't your fault."

"He's dead because he loved me. She wouldn't have been able to break him if he didn't love me so much."

"Listen to me Marty, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Patrick wouldn't want you to blame yourself for anything that happened."

"Todd, could you stay here with me tonight. I feel safe in your arms and I just want that feeling to last a little bit longer," Marty pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Todd said as he climbed under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her hoping that his presence was enough to scare away any lingering nightmares.

XOXOXO

*Head games*

Todd had snuck out while Marty was still asleep. He drove to the prison to confront his mother. He paid the guards a wad of bills to let him in even though it was way past visiting hours.

They brought Irene to the visiting room and she sat down across from Todd. "Hello Todd, did you find Marty?"

"I did and I saw what you did to her and I'm here for answers."

"What do you want to know?

"Why her? Why did you torture her?"

"I would think that the answer to that would be obvious even for a simpleton like yourself. Listen carefully, I'll be sure to use small words and speak very slowly for you son. I tortured her to get information from Patrick."

"If that was true then why didn't you kill her when you killed Patrick? Why would you go through all the trouble of impregnating her?"

"It worked, she's pregnant?" Irene asked as a smile came to her face.

"She's pregnant with twins. Am I the father?"

"Victor's going to be a father. He's going to be so happy when he finds out," Irene stated.

"So Victor's the father?" Todd asked feeling disappointed.

"He is, so tell me Todd, can you be there for Marty even though she's carrying another man's baby or are you going to sell her child on the black market the way you did Jack?"

"I've changed. I'm going to be there for Marty as long as she allows me to be."

"You and Marty are growing close? Let me guess you're the only one who can comfort her? I'm so glad that the programming I performed on Marty's mind is paying off and she's growing to trust you son. Everything's going according to plan."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you've brainwashed Marty into caring about me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Tell me something...if I did brainwash her, would it really matter as long as she ends up back in your bed?"

"You're disgusting and I promise you that I will pay you back for all the pain you caused Marty," Todd said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

*Doubts*

Todd went back home hoping that he could sneak back in without Marty ever noticing he was gone. He opened her bedroom door when Marty rushed into his arms.

"Where were you? I was worried?" Marty asked.

As much as Todd enjoyed her being in his arms the only thing that went through his mind was that the only reason she was there was because she was programmed to be. As much as he wanted to he couldn't rely or trust Marty's growing feelings for him when he wasn't sure if they were real. "We need to talk," Todd said as he pulled away from her.

"What's going on?" Marty asked feeling hurt by Todd's sudden distance. She feared that Todd was pulling away from her because he no longer saw her as desirable or beautiful because he saw her hideous scars.

"I went to see my mother for answers. She told me that Victor is the father of your baby."

"Is that why you're pulling away from me? Are you mad at me because I'm having Victor's baby? He doesn't mean anything to me. I love you not him."

"I'm not mad at you Marty. I'm mad at Irene. You say that you love me and those words mean more to me then you'll ever know, but what if your feelings for me aren't real? I can't take advantage of you again. I won't hurt you again."

"Where is this all coming from? Of course my feelings for you are real. If you're not attracted to me any longer or if you don't feel the same way then I wish you would just say so," Marty said feeling rejected.

"Of course I love you. I've always loved you, but I've also hurt you and I won't do that again. My mother implied that she brainwashed you into loving me. I want you here with me but I want to be certain that it is what you want. I don't want you here because you're being forced into loving me by some sick mind control of my mothers. I want you to see a therapist so that we can undo whatever damage she caused." Todd explained as he sat across the room from her.

Marty had never felt so isolated before. She had always been close with Todd even when she didn't want to be. They had this connection that was unbreakable, but now she felt like she was losing that connection and she had never felt more alone.

XOXOXO

*Reassurance*

"Do you want me to move out?" Marty asked as she looked down at the floor. She didn't want Todd to see the forming tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to lose you. I just want to make sure that your feelings for me are real."

"Of course the're real. Why are you doubting my love for you?" Marty asked as she looked up and made eye contact with Todd. As much as she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes she needed him to know that she was telling the truth when she told him how she felt.

"I'm not doubting you Marty, it's my mother I don't trust. I need you to know that I don't blame you for anything. It's just that your feelings for me have changed over night. It wasn't long ago that you hated me with every fiber of your being and now you apparently love me."

"My feelings for you haven't changed over night. It's taken me years to get to this spot. After Spring Fling I didn't even see you as a human being. In my mind you were nothing but a dirty, disgusting animal that needed to be put down. When you saved Jessica, CJ and me when we were in that car accident, as much as I hated it, I had to come to terms with the fact that you were human after all. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to face, but also the most rewarding. I realized that even though you hurt me there was still some goodness in you. Throughout the years every time that you were good to me or I saw how much you loved your children, my hatred for you dissipated a little more each day. When you saved me from the prison that Irene had kept me in I guess the little amount of hatred for you just vanished."

Todd was silent while he thought about what Marty said. Everything she said made sense to him and he wanted to have faith in her love, but he was also afraid to lose Marty if her feelings turned out to be a lie. He couldn't ask her to leave. He needed her in his life, so he decided that he would take things slow while she sorted out her feelings in therapy. "I don't want you to move out, but I want us to take things slow and I still want you to see a therapist."

"Okay, I'll see a therapist, but it won't change the way I feel," Marty stated as she closed the distance between her and Todd and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I hope that you're right," Todd stated when their kiss had ended. He knew that he had already become too attached to her and he didn't know if he would survive losing her.

XOXOXO

*Half Truths*

Victor walked into the Statesville visiting room. He didn't know why he was there after everything this woman had done to him. If he was honest with himself then he would have to admit that he wanted to see some good in the woman who had given him life.

"What do you want? Why did you summon me?" Victor asked as he sat down.

"When's the last time you spoke with your brother or Marty?"

"I hate to break it to you but Todd and I aren't exactly close and Marty, I haven't seen her since she flew off into the sunset with Patrick."

"Then you don't know. I assumed that Todd and Marty would have told you by now. Well, maybe they just have other things on their mind."

"What other things? What are you talking about?"

"Patrick and Marty never got their happy ending. The pilots of the plane that Marty and Patrick boarded were in my pocket, which means they followed my orders. I spent months torturing Marty until Patrick had told me some information that I wanted, then I shot him."

"Where's Marty now? What did you do to her? " Victor yelled in a rage as he punched the table with his fist.

"Temper, temper, son. You still love Marty, don't you. Your precious Marty is fine and living with your brother."

"You're lying. She would never live with him after what he did to her."

"He saved her from the prison you sent her too."

"I didn't know. I thought I was giving her the one person that I knew would make her happy."

"I know that son, but I don't think Marty does. I'm sure that your brother has convinced her that you were working with me all along. Your brother has probably been poisoning her mind against you for months now. There's one more thing that I need to tell you before I go. Marty's pregnant with my grandchildren. She's having twins. I had a sample of your brother's and your best swimmers and I implanted Marty with the semen that I obtained."

"Am I the father?" Victor asked. If he was the father then perhaps he could have a future with Marty after all. They would have an unbreakable bond.

"Perhaps your brother plans on raising your child with Marty, or perhaps Todd is the father after all. It's really hard for me to say, I just thought that the fair thing would be to tell you the truth that Todd and Marty have kept hidden from you. You mustn't judge Marty too harshly, who knows what your brother has done to her or what lies he has told her to convince her that he's the only one she can trust."

Victor didn't say anything, he turned around and walked away. He needed to keep Marty and his children safe from Todd.

XOXOXO

*Threats*

Victor pounded on Todd's door. He needed to see Marty and let her know that he had nothing to do with Irene's programming.

"What the hell do you want?" Todd asked as he opened the door.

"Marty, I'm here to see Marty," Victor stated as he barged his way into the room.

"Marty's sleeping and even if she wasn't, I wouldn't let you anywhere near her."

"You can't keep me away from her, she's pregnant with my children," Victor stated.

"I see that you've been talking to mommy dearest."

"I have and I'm not leaving until I see Marty. In fact I'm going to be moving in here to make sure that whatever sick games you're playing with her comes to an end."

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you move in here?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to sue Marty for custody of my unborn children. I have just as much power as you do, maybe even more, considering all the people who owe me favors. With Marty's recent breakdown, I'm sure that I would end up winning."

"If you're so certain that you would win, then why even offer to drop the lawsuit in exchange for living here."

"Marty's been through enough and I don't want to drag her through court, but I will if you force my hand."

"You're right, Marty has been through enough, so you can move in for now, but if you do anything to hurt Marty or the children she's carrying I'll kill you."Todd stated.

"I'm going home to pack, but I'll be back, oh and by the way I want a room next to Marty's," Victor stated.

"Fine," Todd grumbled. He hated giving into Victor's demands, but he didn't want Marty to lose her children.


	5. Chapter 5

*Paternity*

Marty walked into the living room and saw Victor sitting on the couch like he owned the place. She looked around, but there wasn't any sign of Todd. "What are you doing here? Where's Todd?" Marty asked.

"I came to see you. I don't know what Todd's been telling you, but I need you to know that I didn't know that my mom took you and Patrick to her compound. I hope that you know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about what she did to you. Irene told me that you're pregnant with the next Manning heir. Why didn't you tell me that I could be the father?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you as soon as I found out. I guess I just didn't know what to say or how you would react," Marty said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know it wasn't the most ideal way to have a family, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and the kids even if I'm not the father."

"What do you mean? What did Irene say to you? Is it possible that Todd's the father after all."

"I don't know if I'm the father or if it's Todd's. If Irene knows she wouldn't tell me."

"I could be the father?" Todd asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a couple of sandwiches. He handed Marty her sandwich.

"Where's mine?" Victor asked.

"I don't share my sandwiches with just anybody. If you want one then you'll need to make your own."

"We may never find out who the father is. Irene told Todd that you were the father, but she told you that she didn't know who the father was. Irene is the only one who might know the truth, but she's too busy playing games."

"We can run a DNA test," Victor suggested.

"It won't work. We share the same DNA moron," Todd snapped

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It doesn't matter to me Marty. I will take care of you and the children no matter what," Victor stated. He meant what he said. Marty meant the world to him and he would always take care of her whether she wanted him to or not.

XOXOXO

*Confession*

"I always loved your hair," Todd said as he brushed through Marfy's wet hair. She didn't feel good, she had taken a bath, but didn't have the energy to brush her hair.

Victor walked into the house and headed straight to Marty's bedroom. He needed to tell her that he still loved her. He had put it off for weeks now and he couldn't put it off any longer.

"What are you doing? " Victor asked as he glared at Todd. If anybody should be brushing Marty's hair it was him.

"Marty's not feeling good tonight so I'm taking care of her, not that it's any of your business and why didn't you knock?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Victor stated defensively.

"Enough fighting," Marty said as she rubbed her head. She had the worst headache and Todd and Victor's constant fighting wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry Marty, I'm going to go make you some soup, I'll be back soon," Todd said as he laid the hairbrush down, kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the room.

"I'm glad that he's gone. There's something that I want to talk to you about alone," Victor stated.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" Marty asked.

"I'm still in love with you Marty. I never stopped and I wanted to know if you would give us another chance?"

"I'm sorry Victor but I don't love you, I'm in love with Todd."

"Todd? I don't understand, you left me before because you thought I was Todd Manning and you didn't want to be in love with your rapist."

"Victor, you're name had nothing to do with the reasons we broke up. You lied to me and manipulated me for months. You let Cole grieve for me when you knew that I was still alive and you kept me away from my child."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I've changed. I thought that you forgave me?" Victor asked as he sat down on the bed next to Marty.

"I did, but I forgave Todd as well and I want a future with him."

"But he raped you. How could you give him another chance to hurt you?"

"Todd's changed since then and he won't hurt me again. I'm sorry Victor, I really don't want to hurt you. I want you to always be a part of my life especially if we're going to be parents together, but my future is with Todd."

"Okay, but when he hurts you again, like I know that he will, I want you to know that I'll be there for you," Victor said as he got up and left. Marty was making a big mistake. He had to come up with a plan that would prove to Marty that Todd wasn't the right guy for her. Victor knew that Marty was supposed to be his and he was determined to win her back.

XOXOXO

*Genetics*

Marty kissed Todd on the cheek and then snuck out of the room. She was thankful that he was still asleep so that she could finally confront Irene. Irene was the only person who may have the answers that Marty so desperately needed.

She drove to Statesville prison and demanded to see Irene.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think that you didn't care," Irene stated.

"I don't care about you, I hate you, but I'm here because I need the truth from you."

"I could never lie to you Marty. What do you want to know?"

"You told Todd that Victor was the father of my children, and you told Victor that you didn't know who the father was. Do you know who the father of my children are?"

"I do. You will have a boy and a girl. The girl is Todd's and the boy is Victor's. You, my dear sweet Marty, are my greatest accomplishment and I need you to know that everything I did to you was to make you stronger. You were always meant to be the mother of my grandchildren and I know that your children will turn out to be superior to Blair and Tea's brats. I genetically engineered your children for greatness, just like I genetically engineered you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your father David was my partner in the CIA. We had come across some technology that would allow us to create a superior human race. Your mother Samantha couldn't have children on her own. David and I agreed to test the genetic information that we had come across and he would raise the first genetically engineered child. I used my information to help your mother and father conceive you and I manipulated your genes and you turned out better than I could have dreamed. I genetically engineered my sons as well although they didn't turn out as well as you. I made a small error of judgement with them, but you are perfect. When I held you in my compound I did everything in my power to break you down, but you are unbreakable. I gave you the ability to withstand torture and made sure that you would always survive. You also have the ability to move things with your mind and to start fires with your mind."

"That's impossible."

"I've seen you do it. Do you remember the explosions that went on in the compound when I shot Patrick. That was all you. You cost me millions of dollars with the explosions you set off, but it was all worth it, to see what you are capable of."

Marty thought back to the day that she had watched Patrick die. She was so angry, angrier then she had ever been in her entire life and she had felt a fever, unlike any others come upon her. She remembered directing the heat within her to other buildings and watched as they burnt to the ground. She had been so exhausted that she passed out. When she woke up again she was in the cellar and had convinced herself that the fires were some kind of delusion that had been brought on by her Lupus, but now, she wasn't sure. Maybe Irene was telling the truth. "Did you program me to fall in love with Todd?" Marty asked.

"No, don't you see Marty. You're one of the few people I can't control because you can't be broken."

"You're a sick, sadistic bitch. Stay away from me and stay away from my children," Marty stated as she left. Everything that Irene had said was so improbable, but Marty couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth.

XOXOXO

*Bickering Over the Truth*

Todd woke up and realized that Marty wasn't in the room with him. He went downstairs and saw Victor eating cereal on the couch. "Where's Marty?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who spent the night in her bed," Victor stated bitterly.

Marty opened the front door and instantly Todd and Victor ran to her side. "Where were you? I was worried when I woke up and you were gone?" Todd asked as he hugged Marty.

"I was worried about you too," Victor stated as he also hugged Marty. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed her red puffy eyes that indicated that she had been crying.

"I went to see your mother Irene and she finally told me the truth."

"What did she say? Am I the father?" Todd cautiously asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Actually you both are," Marty responded.

"How is that possible?" Victor asked.

"Irene claims that she genetically engineered my children. She told me that I'm going to have a girl and a boy. The girl is Todd's daughter while the boy is Victor's son."

"Why are you so upset? Is it because Victor's the father of your son?" Todd asked.

"Please, she's probably upset that she's having a daughter with her rapist." Victor retorted.

"Stop your bickering. I'm upset because I found out that I was genetically engineered just like the two of you. I always thought that my parent's loved me, but I was just some science project to them."

"That's not true Marty, don't let my mother destroy the good memories that you have of your parents," Todd said trying to console her.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down," Marty stated as she headed up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

*Comfort*

Todd followed Marty up the stairs. "Todd, I'm tired. I don't want to talk about your mother anymore."

"Okay Marty, we don't have to talk, but I am going to take care of you. I don't like seeing you so upset. Come here baby," Todd said as he held out his arms.

Marty walked into his open arms and laid her head on his chest. She instantly felt the stress that she had been carrying dissipating.

"Would you mind if I took a nap with you?" Todd asked.

"I would love that. I love you Todd."

"I love you too."

Marty laid down on the bed under the covers and Todd climbed in next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed away the tears on her cheeks. He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

XOXOXO

*Ultrasound*

Marty laid on the exam room as Todd held her hand. The doctor would be back any minute to perform the ultrasound. Marty was four months along and they were hoping to find out the sexes of the children. Marty had pretty much accepted the fact that Irene had been telling the truth, but Todd still had his doubts.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Victor said as he walked in the room and kissed Marty on the cheek.

Todd clenched his fists as he took a deep breath to control his anger. He hated Victor and the idea that he was the father of one of Marty's kids made him jealous. He knew that Victor wanted to take Marty away from him and would use his child as an excuse to get close to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Todd bitterly asked.

"Todd, I asked him to come. He has just as much of a right to be here as you do," Marty chided.

"Yeah, Todd. I'm the father and will always have a place in Marty's life so deal with it," Victor said as he grabbed Marty's hand.

"Please stop fighting over me. Victor, I already told you that I love Todd and Todd, Victor is always going to be a part of our lives. You don't have to like him, but I'm asking you, I'm asking both of you to try and get along for our children's sake," Marty scolded them both.

"I can if he will," Victor said smugly.

"I'll make an effort too," Todd stated.

Doctor Kyle Lewis walked into the room and set up the ultrasound equipment. It wasn't long before a picture of the babies showed up on the screen.

"Is that noise the heartbeats?" Victor asked as they heard the fast, rhythmic pulses playing over the speakers.

"It is, everything seems to be progressing along nicely. Do you want to know the sex of your children?" Doctor Lewis asked.

"Yes please," Marty answered for all of them.

"This one over here is a girl," the Doctor said pointing to the right side of the screen.

"She's beautiful," Todd whispered. He was amazed by the connection that he already felt to his little girl.

"This one on the left is your son," Doctor Lewis explained.

"He's strong and going to be a protector. Look at how he's trying to grasp onto his sister's hand," Victor said proudly.

"Those are our babies," Marty stated as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I guess Irene was telling the truth," Todd stated.

"Come on guys lets give Marty a minute to change," Doctor Lewis said as he walked out of the room with Todd and Victor.

Marty stared at the frozen image of her children. She loved them both so much and would do everything in her power to protect them.

XOXOXO

*First Date*

Marty finished applying the last touches to her makeup. She wanted to look perfect for Todd and could feel the nerves of anticipation set in. It had taken her awhile to convince him that dating him was what she wanted.

Todd finished putting his suit on as his pulse raced. He was nervous about tonight. He had never taken Marty out on a real date and he wanted everything to go perfectly. In college they had skipped all the dating and went straight to the sex, but that was all before he set out to destroy the woman he loved most. He had loved and hated Marty so much back then, but he had hurt her in the worst way possible. He hated her because he was terrified of how much he loved her.

He loved her so much more now and he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to control the monster that lived inside him. He knocked on Marty's bedroom door.

"Come in," Marty stated.

Marty was wearing a red maternity dress and she looked radiant.

"Shall we go," Todd asked offering his arm.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked as she took it.

"You'll see," Todd said.

Todd took Marty to a play and out to dinner. After dinner he drove her to the beach. "Will you go for a walk with me?" Todd asked as he stepped outside.

The moon was full and the landscape provided the perfect romantic atmosphere.

"I would love to walk with you."

"They walked around the beach for an hour as they talked.

"We should get going," Todd stated when he noticed that Marty was shivering.

Todd drove them home and Todd walked Marty to her room. She sat down on the bed, she didn't want Todd to leave. Tonight had been perfect and she didn't want it to end.

"Goodnight Marty, Todd stated as he headed for the door.

"Don't go, Todd. Make love to me," Marty pleaded.

XOXOXO

*Love*

"Make love to me," Marty pleaded.

Todd stopped at the door frozen. "I can't," he finally said after minutes of silence.

"Why not? Do you love me?" Marty asked.

"You know that I love you, but what if having sex with me brings up painful memories that are better off forgotten? What if I lose control and I hurt you again?"

"You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't but there's risk of getting hurt in any relationship. I'm willing to take that risk, because I know that you've changed. I know that you would rather die then ever hurt me again."

Todd turned around and stared into Marty's piercing blue eyes and he couldn't say no to her. "Okay, I love you Marty, and I want you in every way possible, but if I hurt you in any way you need to let me know and I'll stop," Todd said hoping that he wasn't making a mistake that would haunt them both.

Marty pulled Todd into a kiss which instantly aroused her. She wanted to feel Todd inside her so much, but she knew that they needed time to become reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Todd unzipped her dress and watched it slide to the floor. Marty unbuttoned Todd's shirt as they walked to the bed. She helped Todd remove his pants and she could tell that he was already becoming hard with excitement.

"You're so beautiful, you've always been so beautiful," Todd said as he grazed Marty's stomach with his finger. He left traces of kisses all over her body and paused as he got to her stomach. He still had a hard time believing that they were going to have a daughter together and he loved his little miracle so much already.

He spent minutes nibbling on her neck as Marty moaned with pleasure. He remembered that Marty liked to be nibbled on the neck. He grabbed her breasts, they were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly in his hands.

Todd placed his fingers inside of her. She was so wet and ready for him. He pulled Marty to him and groaned with pleasure as his body became one with hers. They spent hours making love over and over again. It had been a long time since Todd had felt the orgasmic pleasures that he could only ever find with Marty. When they were both satisfied and exhausted he stroked Marty's hair as she fell asleep in his arms. He cried as he realized that he had been given a second chance with Marty. He knew that he didn't deserve it but he was determined to not waste it.

XOXOXO

*The Morning After's Plans*

Victor woke up feeling agitated, jealous, and angry. He hadn't slept much because he could hear Marty and Todd having sex all night long. Marty was supposed to be his, and she would be, he just had to play his cards right. Victor would become Marty's friend and when Todd hurt her he would be there to pick up the pieces. Victor knew how jealous and possessive Todd could be and he decided that he would do everything in his power to drive a wedge between them.

Victor left the house early and brought Marty a dozen roses and an entire wardrobe for their unborn son and Todd's daughter. He picked up breakfast for all three of them and then he went home.

-

Marty woke up feeling happier then she had felt in a long time. She wanted to surprise Todd with breakfast in bed so she climbed out of bed, wrapped herself in a robe and headed downstairs.

"Hey Marty, how was your night?" Victor asked as soon as he spotted Marty.

"It was good, how about yours?" Marty asked.

"It was wonderful," Victor lied. "I just got back from shopping, I picked something up for you and the babies.

"These are beautiful," Marty said as she smelled the roses that Victor got her. "Thank you so much for buying clothes for the babies," Marty said.

"I have another surprise for you, I arranged for Cole's parole hearing to be moved up to next week. He should be a free man by this time next week."

"Thanks so much, I can't believe you did that, it means the world to me that you would try to help my son."

"I know that Cole and I have had our issues in the past, but we're all family now and I want our children to get to know their big brother."

Marty leaned in and hugged Victor.

"What's going on?" Todd asked as he walked into the kitchen. He knew that he promised Marty that he would be nice to Victor, but it was so hard especially when every time he walked into a room, he had his hands all over her.

"Victor got a bunch of clothes for the babies, and he arranged for Cole's Parole hearing to be moved up to next week." Marty chimed in.

"It was nothing, I also picked up this book of baby names. I figured that the three of us could look through it while we eat some breakfast," Victor stated as he smirked at Todd. Everything was falling into place, he could see the jealousy written all over Todd's face and it wouldn't be long until his jealousy drove Marty away.


	7. Chapter 7

*Names*

Marty sat between Todd and Victor. They were eating breakfast while they took turns reading the baby names. "What do you think about the name Matthew?"Victor asked.

Marty paused, the baby was kicking hard and she decided to take it as a good sign. "I like it and more importantly I think your son likes it," Marty said as she placed Victor's hand on her tummy.

"Wow, he's quite the soccer player. Does it hurt?" Victor asked.

"Not really," Marty stated.

Todd cringed as Victor touched Marty's stomach. He should be sharing this moment with Marty without Victor's presence.

"Hey Todd, I was thinking that we could name our daughter Madison? Do you like that name?" Marty asked.

"I love it," Todd stated as he placed his hand on Marty's stomach as well.

XOXOXO

*Proposal*

Todd nervously placed the ring box in his pocket. He had only been officially dating Marty for two months and he hoped that he wasn't rushing things. The last thing that he wanted to do was scare Marty away with the proposal but he had never been a patient man and once he set his mind on something he had to have it and right now he wanted Marty to become his wife before the babies were born.

"Are you ready?" Todd asked as soon as Marty walked into the living room. "Wow, you look amazing," Todd stated as he looked at Marty's black dress.

"Thanks, you look good yourself. Where are we going?" Marty asked.

"It's a surprise, would you wear this blindfold? Todd said.

"Of course."

Todd placed the blindfold over Marty's eyes, grabbed her hand and led her outside.

He drove her to the beach where he had taken her on their first date.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Marty asked when she felt the car stop moving.

"Not yet, I'll come around and get you," Todd said. He opened Marty's door and helped her out of the car. He walked Marty to the blanket that he had set up for them. Todd got down on one knee as he told Marty that she could remove the blindfold.

Marty gasped as she realized what Todd had been planning. Tears came to her eyes as Todd opened the ring box in his hand.

"Marty Saybrooke, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," Marty stated after minutes of silence. Marty had thought of all the reasons she shouldn't marry Todd, but in the end her love for him was stronger than her fears and she had to go with her heart.

XOXOXO

*Desperation*

Victor was at the end of his rope. He had tried everything in his power to make Todd jealous including helping Cole get released from prison but nothing seemed to be working and he was running out of time. Marty and Todd were getting married in a week and so he had no other choice.

He knocked on Blair's bedroom door.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as she opened the door.

"Desperation and you're the only one who can help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Blair asked.

"I know that you're not happy about Todd and Marty's upcoming wedding day and neither am I. I know that you've been pining away from Todd ever since my brother showed back up in Llanview and I want Marty. I've always loved her just as you've always loved Todd so I'm proposing that we team up to break them up."

"How?" Blair curiously asked.

"Next Friday, I'm throwing Todd his bachelor party at Rodi's. I'm going to slip something into his drink and you're going to go home with him. I want you to make it look like you two had sex. I'll make sure that Marty walks in on you and then I'll be there to pick up the pieces of Marty's shattered heart and you can convince Todd that you guys hooked up for a night of pleasure. Once Todd has lost Marty, I'm certain that he'll go back to you."

"Todd never did like being alone," Blair added.

"So do we have a deal?" Victor asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal," Blair said as she took it. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Marty Saybrooke pay and if she won Todd back it would be all the better.

XOXOXO

*Argument*

Todd's nerves was on less than 24 hours he was going to have everything he ever wanted, but now that he was so close to marrying Marty he couldn't help but worry that something or somebody would take her away from him.

He walked into the living room and once again Marty was in Victor's arms. He had tried to shake his feelings of jealousy and not let Victor get to him, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Get your hands off of her. She's mine, not yours so deal with it," Todd shouted as he walked over to them.

"Todd, that's enough. I'm not anybody's property," Marty shouted back.

"Whoa, I was just telling Marty how happy I am for the both of you. It took me awhile, but I can see that you make Marty happier then I ever could. I didn't mean anything by it Todd," Victor stated.

"Can I talk to Marty alone?"

"Sure, I'll just be in my room," Victor said as he walked out the door. He stood in the foyer listening in on their conversation.

"What's gotten into you Todd? These last few months haven't been easy for Victor, but he's trying to accept the fact that I'm with you. These babies are scheduled to arrive in less then two months and I'd really like it if you could get along with your brother before they come," Marty scolded.

"He's playing you Marty. He hasn't gotten over you. He's making a play for you, can't you see that he's stealing you away from me."

"I love you not him. Even if he is making a play for me, it doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it. Why can't you trust my feelings for you?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him. I just feel like I'm losing you or that something will happen to jeopardize our happiness because I've never really deserved you."

"I love you Todd, only you. We're going to be married tomorrow and you deserve happiness so stop trying to sabotage it," Marty stated as she headed for the exit. She needed to get some air before she said or did something that she wouldn't be able to take back.

Victor headed up the stairs when he heard footsteps walking his way. He couldn't have planned that argument better himself. Todd was right, he was going to lose Marty before they ever got married.


	8. Chapter 8

*Bachelor Party*

Victor took Todd to Rodi's for his Bachelor Party. Todd had made Victor his best man because he knew that it would mean a lot to Marty, but the last thing that he wanted to do was socialize with the man that was trying to steal his happiness.

Todd went straight to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka and started pouring himself shot after shot.

Blair showed up wearing a police uniform that she had bought at a Halloween store. "Todd Manning, you're under arrest for being a naughty boy," she said as she handcuffed their arms together.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Todd asked. He was in no mood for Blair's antics.

"Every bachelor party needs a stripper," Blair said in her most sultry voice.

"But you're not a stripper,"

"I am tonight, come on Todd loosen up and come dance with me."

"One dance Blair and then I want you to leave me alone," Todd said as he stood up.

Victor emptied the contents of the drug into Todd's shot glass while he was occupied with Blair.

Blair removed her clothing as she danced with Todd until she was down to her bra and underwear. "Are you getting excited Todd? We both know that Marty will never satisfy you, not the way I can," Blair said as she stroked Todd.

"You're wrong Blair, Marty's a thousand times more satisfying then you ever were. I just settled for you because I didn't think that she was an option," Todd said as he smirked at Blair.

"You Bastard," Blair said as she slapped him across the face.

"Blair, I'm not in the mood for your games. Please remove these handcuffs or you'll find out just how much of a bastard I can be," Todd stated with as much venom as he could muster.

"You're no fun, you know that," Blair stated as she unlocked the handcuffs. "I'll go have some fun with Victor," Blair said as she walked away.

Todd went back to the bar and downed another shot of Vodka while Victor and Blair watched.

XOXOXO

*Break Up*

"Hey Marty, how was the Bachelorette Party?" Victor asked as Marty walked in around six in the morning.

"It was good. How was the Bachelor party?" Marty asked.

"It was okay, but I'm worried about Todd. He got really drunk and then he left with Blair and I haven't seen him since."

"Is he home?" Marty asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm not sure. I drove around looking for him and I just barely got home myself."

"I'm sure he's just trying to sleep it off," Marty said as she and Victor headed to her room.

Marty opened the door and saw that Todd was in their bed, but so was Blair. They were naked and she was in his arms. Marty felt crushed. She gasped for air as tears threatened to spill. She didn't think that Todd would hurt her again, but he had and she felt like a fool.

"I'm so sorry Marty, I don't know what to say," Victor stated.

Marty slammed the door shut. Todd woke up with a splitting headache. "Marty," Todd said as he saw the pain and tears in her eyes. He looked over and realized that Blair was sleeping naked next to him. He tried to remember what happened, but the last thing that he remembered was dancing with Blair. He didn't even remember how he had gotten home.

"You son of a bitch, how could you sleep with her in our bed? I thought that you loved me, but I was wrong. I was so wrong about you," Marty screamed.

Blair opened her eyes, sat up and wrapped her arms around Todd. "God Marty, we're trying to sleep around her."

"Get out of my room you home-wrecking Bitch," Marty said as she dragged Blair out of the bed by her hair.

"Todd wasn't satisfied with you Marty. He told me that you were cold and frigid and he needed a real woman to keep him company," Blair taunted Marty.

Marty slapped Blair across the face.

"Marty, I didn't say that. I don't remember last night, I don't know if I slept with Blair but I know that I wouldn't say that about you. I love you," Todd said as he grabbed Marty's arm to keep her from leaving.

"Save it Todd. If you loved me you wouldn't continue to hurt me," Marty stated as she shoved him to the ground. "We're over. I hate you," Marty stated as she left the room.

"I knew that you would hurt her. You make me sick," Victor said as he left after Marty.

XOXOXO

*Consequences*

Marty drove straight to the docks. She took off her engagement ring and had come close to tossing it in the freezing river, but she couldn't do it. That ring had symbolized all of their hopes and dreams of a life together and as much as she hated Todd she wasn't ready to let those dreams go.

Victor had followed Marty and had shown up just to see Marty sit down in frustration. He felt the familiar sting of guilt hit him as he realized that Marty's pain was because of his actions. He told himself that he had done her a favor. He knew that Todd would have eventually hurt her so he was really saving her from a lifetime of pain and regret. He had come up with a thousand justifications of his actions, but nothing had appeased the guilt that he was feeling.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt," Victor stated as he sat down next to Marty and gave her a hug.

"I know you mean well Victor, but I really want to be alone right now," Marty stated. She wasn't in the mood to hear Victor tell her that he had been right and she had been wrong. She thought that she knew Todd better than anyone and now she just felt like a fool for believing that they ever stood a chance.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You're upset and you shouldn't be alone right now," Victor stated.

"Please Victor," Marty pleaded as fresh tears threatened to spill.

"Okay, I'll be at the house if you want to talk," Victor said as he stood up.

Irene sat in the surrounding trees watching her son walk away from her prey. She had escaped prison and now she would take Marty someplace far away where no one would find her. She crouched behind Marty and inserted a needle into her arm.

XOXOXO

*Chained Prisoner*

Marty woke up and quickly realized that she was chained to a wall in some basement. "I thought you were in jail," Marty stated as she saw Irene staring at her in the dark.

"Oh Marty, you can't possibly think that I would let you give birth to my grandchildren without me? You'll be my prisoner until the babies are born."

"What do you want with my children?" Marty asked.

"To raise them like Mannings."

"Todd and Victor will not give up until they find me and their kids," Marty stated.

"I know. I'm planning on it. Enjoy your new surroundings my dear and please let me know if I can make your stay more comfortable," Irene stated as she kissed Marty on the cheek.

"Oh and just in case you get any ideas, this room is completely sound proof and fire safe," Irene said as she left the room.

XOXOXO

*Missing*

Todd was watching the tv trying to keep his mind from replaying the nightmare of losing Marty over and over again in his head. He couldn't prove it, but he suspected that Victor had set him up. Todd wanted to believe that he would never cheat on Marty with Blair especially when he was so close to having everything he always wanted.

He took a bite out of his favorite type of sandwich, but even that had lost all appeal to him. He debated whether or not to chase after Marty but he didn't want to push her even further away so he had no other choice but to wait for her to return.

Todd began to panic as his soap opera was interrupted by breaking news about Irene's escape from prison. He stood up, he had to find her now and make sure that she was safe.

Todd opened the front door just as Victor pulled into the driveway.

"Where's Marty?"Todd shouted as Victor got out of his car.

"As if I would tell you. Haven't you hurt her enough?" Victor asked coldly.

"I don't have time for this shit. Irene escaped, I have to find Marty before Irene does. Have you seen her or not?"

"Marty's at the pier. Get in and I'll drive."

"I can't believe you left her all alone. If anything happens to her I'll hold you personally responsible," Todd stated as he climbed into Victor's convertible.

Victor drove as fast as he could to the pier. They searched everywhere but all traces of Marty had disappeared except for her scarf. Todd found it by the river's edge and he instantly knew that Irene was behind her disappearance.


	9. Chapter 9

*Deals*

It had been a month since Marty disappeared and Todd and Victor were desperate to find her. They had spent every waking minute and many restless nights looking for a clue as to where Irene had taken her.

Victor knew that Marty's disappearance was his fault. God had taken her away to punish him for his misdeeds and he was willing to make any deal for her safe return. Victor walked into the chapel and lit a few candles. He sat down on the bench.

"I never pray, but I need your help. We both know that my selfishness is the reason that Irene was able to take Marty. So I'll make you a deal. If we find Marty alive, I'll tell her the truth about what I did. I just want her to be safe and happy so I'm willing to let her go, but you have to do your part," Victor stated as he left the church.

XOXOXO

*Team Work*

Todd waited for Victor to get home so that they could find Marty together. The last month, Todd had avoided Victor as much as possible, but he still knew that his brother was searching just as hard to find Marty as he was.

They had both come up empty in their endeavors and maybe the only way they could find Irene was if they teamed up. "Hey Victor, do you have any leads on Marty?" Todd asked as soon as his brother walked in the front door.

"I've come up empty, but I want to question Thomas Delgado again. I had a feeling that he wasn't being straight with me," Victor stated. "Have you gotten any leads?" Victor asked.

"Not really," Todd stated. "I'll come with you to question Thomas. I think it would be best if we worked together to find Marty."

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't, but I'm willing to put that aside so that we can find Marty together. Delgado's had training so he's going to be hard to crack. There must be something that we can use to break him."

"Delgado seems to only care about Tea and Blair, so if we're going to brake him then we'll going to have to play dirty and convince him that we'll hurt Tea and Blair unless he gives us the information that we need," Victor stated. "I'll call the girls and get their assistance."

Once Tea and Blair showed up they came up with a full proof plan to retrieve information from Thomas."


	10. Chapter 10

Deadly Lies

Tea texted Todd and let him know that Thomas was home. She had called Blair over earlier so that Thomas wouldn't suspect anything when they all showed up. Todd and Victor grabbed their guns and headed to Tea's house.

Victor disconnected the phone line and went towards the back exit, while Todd used his spare key on the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Thomas asked as he saw Todd walk into the living room.

"I want answers, where's Marty?" Todd asked. "Where is Irene?"

"I already told you. I don't know. Irene and I cut ties a long time ago."

"Wrong answer," Todd stated as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Thomas.

"You can shoot me if you want, my story isn't going to change any. For the last time I don't know where Marty is."

"How about now?" Victor stated as he dragged Blair and Tea into the room.

"What are you doing? You can't go around threatening other people."

"I want Marty back home and I don't know what lengths we have to go to. I know that you know where Marty is and if you don't tell me I'm going to shoot Blair."

"You wouldn't. Blair's the mother of your children."

Todd pointed the gun at Blair and pulled the trigger.

She fell to the ground and Thomas saw the blood.

"Blair," he gasped as he ran to her side.

"Why Thomas? Why didn't you just tell them what you know?" Blair asked as she closed her eyes.

"You have five minutes to tell us what you know before I shoot Tea," Victor stated.

"You can't shoot Tea, she's the only family I have," Thomas stated.

"Then tell us where Marty is,"

"Fine, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Irene threatened Tea and Dani's life. I had to help her," Thomas stated as he began to whimper.

"Where is she?" Victor asked.

"Irene took her to a cabin in the woods surrounding Pine Valley," Thomas stated.

"Can I stop playing dead now?" Blair asked once Thomas had given Todd and Victor the address of Marty's location.

"What the hell? I saw them shoot you."

"We staged it to get the truth out of you. I shot Blair with blanks," Todd explained.

"And the blood was corn syrup and dye," Blair said as she lifted her shirt to expose the pouch of fake blood.

"You were in on this," Thomas asked feeling betrayed.

"We both were," Tea stated. "You shouldn't have helped Irene kidnap Marty."

"She threatened you and Dani. I didn't have a choice."

"You could have gone to the police or to Todd, Victor or me. There is no excuse for what you did," Tea lectured.

"I'm sorry," Thomas stated.

"Whatever. You better pray that we get to Marty in time," Todd stated as he left the house with Victor.

XOXOXO

*Stormy Labor*

Marty could hear the tapping sound of the rain as it slapped the windows around her. The blinds were closed as they had been for months, but Marty imagined the lightning strikes and used the thunder to try and time the contractions that was coming.

Irene came into the room and saw Marty clutching her stomach as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"What's wrong dear? Have you gone into labor?"

"Go to hell," Marty stated as another contraction hit her.

"Come on Marty, you're going to need my help to deliver our children," Irene stated as she went upstairs to get a pot of boiling water. In her haste, Irene forgot to close the door to the basement.

Marty noticed the open door and knew that she would have to take the chance that somebody would hear her screams.

Todd and Victor knew they had found the right location when they heard Marty's screams. They snuck in the house and saw Irene busy in the kitchen.

"Go find Marty, I'll take care of Irene," Victor whispered as he pulled out his gun. He attached the silencer so that he could take care of Irene without anybody noticing.

"Be careful," Todd whispered back as he crept towards the screams.

Victor placed Irene in his target. He could kill her, but death would be too easy a punishment for her. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her throat and began to squeeze until she passed out. Victor noticed that Irene carried a chain with a key around her neck so he pulled on it until the key came free.

Marty spotted Todd and went quieter. "The babies are coming," she whispered to him.

"It's okay Marty," Todd stated as he tried to free her from her shackles.

"It's no use. Irene will be back any minute."

"Victor's taking care of Irene," Todd explained.

Victor came into the room carrying an unconscious Irene in his arms. He handed Todd the key to Marty's shackles. "Free her with this and move her to the other side of the room.

Todd removed her shackles and helped her move.

"What are you going to do with her?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to shackle her into this room the way she did you," Victor stated.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Marty asked in-between labored breaths.

"Why? So they can just let her go again?" Victor asked as he shackled Irene to the wall.

"Victor's got a point," Todd stated. "We got to get you to a hospital."

"There's no time. I can feel them coming now. I need to push, Marty stated. "You'll have to deliver our children."

Victor ran and grabbed the towels and water while Todd helped Marty to the ground. He lifted up Marty's dress and saw a head starting to crown. "Don't push yet Marty," Todd stated in his most soothing voice. Victor returned with the water and towels and went to Marty's side. He held her hand. "Push Marty, push," Todd encouraged once everything was in place.

Marty's pushes were followed by a boy's tiny cry's.

"He's so tiny," Victor stated. Todd wrapped him in a towel and handed him over to the proud father.

"Okay Marty, one more push," Todd stated.

"I can't. I'm so tired."

"Yes you can Marty, you're the strongest woman I've ever known."

"Okay," Marty stated as she began to push."

It wasn't long until she heard her daughter's tiny cries.

"She's so beautiful," Marty stated as Todd placed her in her arms.

Todd helped Marty and the babies into the car while Victor secured all of Irene's shackles.

"You'll never get away with this son," Irene stated as she regained consciousness and realized that she was now being held prisoner.

"Of course I will, it's a sound proof room so no one will hear you scream," Victor stated as he shut the door behind him.

XOXOXO

*Revelations*

Todd walked into Marty's hospital room. She was cradling Madison in her arms while Matthew slept in an incubator next to her.

"How are my girls?" Todd asked.

"Madison is doing fine and I'm not your girl and no longer your concern," Marty stated coldly. She still loved him even after all these months, but she couldn't give into her feelings for him. She had a lot of time to think about things between her and Todd while Irene was holding her prisoner and she had come to the painful realization that Todd had never loved her. She was just his conquest and she would never mean anything more to him.

"You're always going to be my concern. I saved you. I'm worried about you,"

"Look, I'm grateful that you saved me from Irene, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you use me again."

"I wasn't using you. I loved you."

"You never loved me. If you loved me, you wouldn't continue to hurt me. If you loved me then you wouldn't have slept with Blair,"  
Marty stated as the tears that she had been holding in for so long finally fell down her face.

"Todd does love you and he didn't sleep with Blair,"Victor stated as he walked in the door.

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked.

"I made a promise to God that I would tell you the truth if you came home safe."

"The truth about what?" Marty asked.

"I set Todd up. I drugged his drink and Blair just made it look like they slept together."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was jealous that you and Todd were getting married. I loved you and I couldn't stand the thought of you two being together. I convinced myself that Todd would hurt you eventually so I set him up and broke your heart so that you would fall back in love with me. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You son of a bitch," Todd said as he punched Victor.

"Todd don't. Victor get out of here," Marty stated.

"I'm sorry that I believed Victor's lies," Marty stated as soon as Victor left.

"Will you marry me tonight?. Victor's already cost us too much time. I just want to be married to you," Todd stated.

XOXOXO

*Finally Married*

"Will you marry me?" Todd asked again when Marty didn't respond right away.

"You still want to marry me after I doubted you?" Marty asked feeling ashamed about doubting Todd's love for her.

"Of course I want to marry you. You've always been the girl for me. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Victor and Blair," Todd stated.

"I'll marry you, but only if you make peace with your brother," Marty stated.

"You want me to make peace with that bastard after everything he has pulled?"Todd asked.

"I'm mad at Victor too, but he's still your brother and Matthew's father. He will always be a part of our lives. He didn't have to tell us the truth but he did anyways and I think that we need to give him a break. I want to invite him to our wedding. Maybe if he sees me marry you he'll have no other choice but to let go of his obsession with me."

"Okay, I'll play nice with Victor," Todd said as he pulled Marty into a kiss.

Todd sat down next to Victor as he applied the ice pack to his already swollen cheek.

"I'm sorry that I hit you."

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"Thanks for telling Marty the truth. I'm going to try very hard to forgive you for hurting her and setting me up for Marty's sake."

"I've learned my lesson. I wont try and brake you and Marty up again, but if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. The same goes for you as well. Marty and I are getting married today and we want you to be there."

"I'll be there," Victor stated.

A half an hour later Marty walked down the aisle in the hospital chapel. She looked into Todd's eyes as they vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives. It had been a long difficult journey but they had both healed from the scars of their past.

The End


End file.
